Me and My Ghost Brother's Mystery Adventures
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Jack dituduh membunuh Pak Yura! Benarkah itu? Ketika situasi menegang, Break muncul dengan kejutan!/"Detektif kelas A Pandora University, Xerxes Break, siap melayani kasus ini dengan senang hati " / R&R? Dun like dun read.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic Indo ke 2 saya! Bwoopwoopwoop~ (?)**

**Haiii Minna! Saya kembali lagi stelah liburan yang kelamaan! Salahin skolah yang masuk seminggu kasih peer 10 biji trus ada ulangan minggu depannya.**

**Okay, this is my new fic! Maafkan saya jika ini cerita ga jelas… atau terlalu imaginative…. Atau apa lah! Silahkan repiew klo mau krtik, muji, de el el, jangan baca klo ga suka.**

**Here I go!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Me and My Ghost Brother's Mystery Adventures**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter one**

**Welcome to My life… with a Ghost as a Brother**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Piiip! Piip!<em>

Ruangan kecil sederhana tersebut beraromakan _mawar Sharon_ yang lembut. Tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi cukup untuk menjadi tempat tinggal nyaman untuk seseorang pencinta damai.

_Piip! Piip!_

Tampak di lemari deretan novel _Sherlock Holmes_ yang disusun rapi. Di atas meja kecil terdapat beberapa buku catatan yang tersusun sama rapi.

_Piip! Piip!_

Terdapat sebuah foto berbingkai kecil di sana, seorang laki-laki remaja dengan rambut berwarna putih salju, dan mata merah darah yang terlihat menyenangkan. Di sebelahnya, berdiri seorang anak berambut coklat muda dengan mata merah muda bagai mawar.

_Piip! Piip!_

Di tembok, terpapar guntingan koran lama, karena kertasnya sudah sedikit menguning, dengan headline besar dan tebal berbunyi, "DETEKTIF MUDA TERBUNUH ; TERTEMBAK DARI BELAKANG." Dengan foto yang menunjukkan anak laki-laki remaja yang sama dengan yang di foto di atas meja.

_Piip! Piip! Pi-_ kilk.

"Kenapa sekolah itu harus pagi….?" Ujar seorang perempuan remaja dari antara tumpukan selimut tebal. Mata merah mudanya mendelik kesal ke arah jam weker tersebut. Dengan malas ia menendang selimutnya, dan merosot ke lantai.

"Sudah kubilang Sharon, bukannya lebih enak bangun pagi-pagi? Sehat lho!"

Sharon mendelik ke arah lelaki setengah tembus pandang di sebelah ranjangnya, duduk-duduk santai dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Xerxes-nii, jangan menghakimi aku karena aku belum mati," Dengus Sharon seraya merangkak malas ke arah kamar mandi. Xerxes, tersenyum-senyum saja (kayak orang gila) dan melompat dari atas ranjang, sedikit melayang dari atas lantai berkarpet ruangan itu.

"Ah, jangan salahkan Kakak kalau Kakak sudah _bye bye world_ dong!" Ujar Xerxes enteng sebelum mukanya dihantam pintu dengan kertas mantra ditempel di depannya.

"Itu buat apa Sharon?" Erang Xerxes keras.

"Supaya Kakak tidak mengintip Sharon mandi lagi!" Teriak Sharon dari dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan shower. Xerxes bergidik kesal, sebelum menepuk-nepuk bajunya (yang aslinya ga kotor tapi gaya aja) dan melayang beberapa senti dari lantai lagi.

Yak, itulah kehidupan Sharon dan Xerxes Rainsworth, kakak-beradik keluarga Rainworth. Yah, sebenarnya mereka bukan benar-benar kakak beradik. Xerxes adalah seorang anak yang diadopsi Ibu Sharon, Shelly Reinsworth, untuk menjadi anak dan Kakak Sharon. Saat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa, Xerxes telah menjadi seorang detektif muda yang bekerja di Pandora Agency, dan sangat terkenal karena logika dan kecerdasannya, sementara Sharon masih kuliah di Pandora High School untuk mengikuti jalan hidup kakaknya.

Sayangnya, hidup Xerxes tidak lama. Tiga tahun lalu, ia ditembak oleh seseorang dari belakang, meningalkannya meninggal di tempat. Sampai sekarang, kasus itu tidak pernah terpecahkan.

Setidaknya ada sisi yang tidak (terlalu) buruk juga. Sharon yang bersedih lalu menyadari bahwa ia memiliki indra keenam, yaitu melihat roh-roh gentayangan. Itu juga termasuk arwah Xerxes yang masih terikat di dunia ini, bingung kenapa dia masih terikat padahal keluarganya sudah melepaskannya. Jadi, inilah kehidupan kakak beradik ini sekarang, dengan Sharon yang masih melanjutkan kuliah di Pandora University, walau dia masih 17 tahun (loncat kelas saking pinternya). Mereka tinggal satu ruang. Tapi, berhubung kakaknya agak jahil, Sharon membawa beberapa kertas jimat penangkal roh (atau supaya satu benda bisa dipegang atau dirasa oleh kakaknya) untuk jaga-jaga, seperti contoh pintu yang tadi ngehantem muka Xerxes.

Xerxes menoleh saat Sharon keluar sudah berpakaian.

"Ayo ke sekolah, Kak!"

"Iya, iya, sabar!"

"Sabar apa?"

"Sabar, pake sepatu."

"Jangan gombal. Kakak nggak bisa pakai sepatu. Tuh liat, tembus kan?"

"…." Xerxes diam agak sakit hati.

* * *

><p>Sharon menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja ketika seorang anak berambut pirang datang dan menyapanya.<p>

"Ohaiyo!"

"Ohaiyo, Oz-kun,"

Oz tersenyum polos pada Sharon.

"Jadi, gimana Kakakmu itu? Ga ikut?" Canda Oz, tidak mempedulikan Xerxes yang mendelik dari sebelahnya, tidak kasat mata. Salahin kenapa hantu kebanyakan tembus pandang.

"Heh, aku di sini, bocah Vessalius!" Geram Xerxes kesal.

Oz berputar ke arah Xerxes. Dia mengedipkan matanya.

"Hoo, di sini ya? Kok ga keliatan?"

"KARENA AKU HANTU, BODOH!"

Oz tidak terlihat mempunyai indra keenam, tapi dia bisa merasakan keberadaan makhluk halus, dan bisa mendengar sedikit-sedikit suara mereka. Biasanya dia butuh selipan buku istimewanya untuk melihat dan mendengar mereka lebih jelas, walau tidak sejelas Sharon. Oz membongkar tasnya dan memegang erat selipan buku itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Xerxes.

"Oh! Bener noh! Hai Break!"

"Jangan ngejek, bocah." Jawab Break dengan senyum kesal.

"Ahahaha! Tapi ngerjain lo emang enak! Balesan kenapa pertama kali gwa bisa ngerasain hantu kamu nakut-nakutin gwa!" Tawa Oz.

Break manyun.

"Udah, Oz-kun, "Sela Sharon.

"Dan juga kepala rumput laut dan kelinci bodoh yang maniak padamu tuh!" Kata Break sinis, sambil mengepak-ngepakkan lengan bajunyayang panjang (Maklum, hantu mah bajuny kendor-kendor. Hehe.)

"Oz!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut amburadul hitam dan perempuan semampai (semeter ga sampe) bersamaan. Mereka saling mendelik. Oz sweatdrop.

"KO BARENG?"

"GA TAU! MAKANNYA JANGAN NYELA!"

"APAAN NYELA GOBLOK? ELO NYELA!"

"LO!"

"LO!"

"KLINCI BODOH!"

"SEAWEED!"

"Udah udah….." Kata Sharon melerai.

"Mereka selalu gitu, Break." Bisik Oz. Gilbert, laki-laki rambut amburadul, menoleh pada Oz.

"Oz, jangan selalu berimajinasi kalau Break masih hidup!" Ujarnya, mengkhawatirkan mental Oz yang dia pikir sudah mulai….. ga beres.

"Dia di sini kok!" Timpal Oz, menunjuk Break di sebelahnya. Tapi karena Gilbert dan Alice tidak peka terhadap dunia roh, mereka tidak bisa melihat Break.

"Ja-jangan bercanda dong…." Gilbert gemetar, mulai merasa dia digentayangi.

"Ohoooo, dia emang di sini…. Menghantuimu…" Ujar Oz pelan.

Break dengan asyik menembusi badan Gilbert, membuat siswa itu merasa ngeri karena ada yang kerasa dingin-dingin gitu.

Tiba-tiba Oz tertunduk lemas. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan rambut menutupi mata kirinya, menunjukkan iris mata kanan berwarna merah segar. Suaranya berubah.

"Yo Gil. Dah lama ya?"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gil sejadi-jadinya dan kabur secepat waktu dia dikejar kucing. Alice, yang menyadari keberadaan Break, tertawa keras dan menepok punggung Oz. (yang dirasuki Break)

"Ini pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu, Badut!"

Oz (Break) Tersenyum.

"Kadang dia nyebelin juga sih."

Saat Break keluar dari tubuh Oz, anak laki-laki itu mengerang pelan.

"Jangan pake tubuh orang sembarangan, Break…"

Dan siang itu, Break dihajar oleh Sharon, yang memukulinya dengan harisen yang ditempeli kertas mantra di mana-mana.

* * *

><p>"Kau kejam." Erang Break dari lantai, babak belur. Sudah dari pagi, ia tidak dapat bergerak, karena kertas mantra itu sudah dikutuk, supaya dia nggak bisa gerak selama tiga jam. Sharon menyeret kakaknya dengan sarung tangan yang juga ditempeli kertas jimat.<p>

"Makannya jadi orang jangan iseng!"

"Kakak itu hantu, Sharon. Orang itu masa lalu."

Sharon manyun dan melepaskan Break, lalu berjalan pergi.

"S-SHARON! KAKAK BERCANDA!"

Setelah membantu Break bergerak lagi, mereka menuju ke arah kantor Pak Yura, guru yang nyebelinnya setingkat neraka. Ancol kalo lo pernah ketemu sama dia, lo pasti mo muntah. Dia itu kayak, pedofil sama Oz, dan gay sama Pak Jack, sepupu Oz yang bekerja sebagai guru olahraga di Pandora University. Tadi Sharon dipanggil tanpa alasan jelas, jadi mereka nggak gitu enak dan curiga dengan keadaan yang hawanya nggak enak ini.

Sharon bergidik ngeri ke arah pintu kantor. Jujur, dia takut banget sama guru yang tingkahnya ga bisa diprediksi ini. Sampe Break aja takut.

Sharon menelan ludah dan mengetok pintu.

"Pak Yura?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sharon mengetuk lebih kencang.

"Pak Yura?"

Masih hening.

Sharon membuka pintu. Pintu tidak bergeming.

"Dikunci," Ujar Sharon pasrah.

"Kakak masuk aja." Ujar Break sambil menembus pintu. Tidak sampai setengah menit, ia menerobos pintu dan menoleh ke arah Sharon dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Sharon, panggil semua guru, semua detektif yang kamu tahu, CEPAT!" Ujarnya tegas. Sharon mulai panik.

"Ke-kenapa Kak?"

Break menatapnya tajam.

"Ia dibunuh."

* * *

><p><strong>WAOOO! CHAPTER ONE!<strong>

**Btw, Break sebagai hantu pake baju ama celana putih, dengan lengan panjang dan lebar bagai bidadari (Digaplok Break) dan syal putih yang panjangnya satu setengah meter di leher, bukan kaya setan yang ada segitiga di kepala ama ga ada kakinya itu ya! XD**

**Ini. Ga tau. Fail. Ato. Engga.**

**Well, just comment if you like! Kate-chan is waiting! *Plak karena modest***

**Mryuuuuuu~nn!**

**~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED MINNA~~!**

**SLAMAT HARI LIBURAN SODARA-SODARA~~!**

**Buat readers sekalean, Katy mo kasih sdikit tontonan nih. Cari 'The Faster the Treadmill' di Utube deh!**

**Please enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Me and My Ghost Brother's Mystery Adventures**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**First Project : Murder**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Penyebab kematian adalah keracunan <em>mezerein<em>," Jelas Liam singkat, membenah letak kacamatanya. Dilihat dari hasil tes mendadak setelah kematian Pak Isla Yura. (Sebenernya ogah juga panggil 'Pak', tapi demi cerita sih….) Polisi dan detektif sesekolah berbondong-bondong datang, dan anak-anak dipulangkan.

Tidak semua anak-anak sih.

Sharon melewati pita-pita _'DO NOT CROSS, POLICE LINE'_ yang dipasang dimana-mana. Kakak albinonya melayang di sampingnya, diikuti Oz, Alice, dan Gilbert. Liam menoleh ke arah kelima (ehm…. Keempat) sahabat itu.

"Hei, kalian seharusnya pulang! Kalian nggak tahu ada kasus pembunuhan di sini?" Kata Liam panik, takut-takut kepala sekolah, Rufus Barma, menyangka dia tidak melaksanakan tugas dengan baik.

"Aku mau ikut memecahkan kasus ini!" Ujar Sharon antusias. Liam langsung tercekat.

"Jangan main-main! Kalian kan masih-"

"Muda? Jangan bikin ketawa, Liam," Ejek Break.

Liam tidak menjawab. Ya jelas, Break kan hantu.

"Ka-kami mau belajar! Lumayan lah mungkin bisa membantu…. Ehehe…" Kata Oz, dengan wajah memelas. Liam langsung keringat digin. Anak seperti Oz, kalau mukanya sudah manis….

….sebentar lagi bakal jadi setan.

"Ah, terserah kalian! Tapi jangan sentuh apa-apa!" Dengus Liam. Oz tersenyum licik dan masuk ke kamar, disertai teman-temannya.

Kamar itu berbau aneh, bau manis yang bercampur dengan hawa yang tidak enak. Mata mereka tertuju pada mayat yang tergeletak di atas meja, tidak bernyawa. Break melayang ke arah laki-laki yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Break mendecak dengan muka jijik.

"Sampai mati, muka juga sama minta digamparnya…."

Sementara Sharon dan yang lainnya melihat-lihat kantor Pak Yura, Break berkali-kali memeriksa area sekitar tubuh itu.

"Seorang pro selalu mencari bukti di sekitar korban~" Senandung Break seraya menembus-nembus meja untuk mencari file-file yang penting. Dia melongok keluar dengan muka kerus setelah hanya menemukan file-file kerja dan ratusan foto Jack.

"Semua staff dan guru nggak pulang?" Tanya Oz pada Liam, melihat Pak Glen dan Pak Jack di dekat pintu, dan Nyonya Besar Cheryl bersama Kepala Sekolah Rufus di dekat lemari, mencoba mencari racun yang tersembunyi. Gilbert dan Alice sibuk bertengkar tentang siapa yang membunuh Yura. Liam mendesah.

"Tidak bisa. Ini penting."

"Lalu, kasus ini termasuk …?" Lanjut Sharon.

"Bunuh diri. Sepertinya ia minum racun." Jawaban Liam.

Sharon melihat ke arah kakaknya yag masih mengitari meja itu dengan seksama. _Kakak memang selalu sibuk_, pikirnya. Oz berjalan ke arah Break, pelan-pelan waktu mencoba komunikasi dengan hantu satu ini, sebelum dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena dianggap gila.

"Eh, em…. Ketemu apa Break?" Tanya Oz. Break menoleh sebentar pada Oz, membiarkan konsentrasinya buyar sejenak, lalu kembali menatap TKP di depannya.

"Sejauh ini ada beberapa hal yang mencurigakan," Gumam Break. "Ada cangkir berisi teh tumpah di karpetnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda racun di dalamnya."

"Hee? Bagaiman lo tau kalau ada racun ato nggak?" Ucap Oz, jongkok di depan cangkir yang tumpah tersebut. Dilihat dekatpun, tidak terlihat kalau teh itu beracun atau tidak. Break menolah pada bocah pirang itu, tersenyum misterius.

"Aku tahu bau teh yang tidak diracuni." Jawabnya dengan senyum. Oz hanya mengangguk. Break punya terlalu banyak rahasia, sampai matinyapun tidak ada yang bisa membongkarnya satu-satu. Pria yang misterius.

"Ada teko di atas meja, tidak ada racun. Bunga _dahlia_ bertebaran dimana-mana, dan sepertinya…. Yura mati sekitar 10 jam lalu." Break geleng-geleng kepala.

Break mulai berpikir. _Aneh, teh ini tidak diracuni, padahal dia mati karena keracunan_. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah TKP, melihat foto Jack yang ada di tangan Yura yang lemas.

_Dasar fan nggak beradab_. Pikir Break jijik.

Sharon mendekati Break yang sibuk berpikir.

"Kak,"

Tidak ada respons.

"Kakak?"

Tetap tidak dijawab.

Break yang sedang seriusnya berpikir tiba-tiba terhempas di lantai. Dia mengerang dan menoleh, mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kenapa Sharon?" Tanya Break kesal.

"Sharon panggil kakak nggak dijawab-jawab sih!" Kata Sharon sebal sambil menyimpan harisen dalam lipatan rok panjangnya. Ia agak berbisik supaya tidak dianggap gila.

"Orang sibuk mikir masa nggak kelihatan? Peka dikit Sharon!" Bantah Break.

_SLAP!_

Sekali lagi, Break terkapar di lantai. Oz mendesah dan mengoyang-goyangkan hantu malang tersebut.

Setelah pulih, Break langsung mundur ke pojokan sambil menyambungkan segala logikanya. (Cih, mirip Miles Edgeworth. Bagi yang main Ace Attorney Investigations, the power of LOGIC BUTTON~)

_Bunga dahlia…. Mezerein yang sangat beracun….. Teh tanpa racun_…

Tiba-tiba Break tersentak.

_Ini pembunuhan!_

Dia segera menoleh pada Sharon.

"Sharon! Ini bukan bunuh diri, ini-"

"Pembunuhan!"

Break dan Sharon menoleh pada arah suara itu. Break mengernyit.

Mantan rivalnya yang sok tahu dan sok benar, Claude Nightray.

"Ini jelas-jelas pembunuhan!" Decaknya sombong. Ia menunjuk Pak Jack di sebelah Pak Glen.

"Kau pembunuhnya!"

"H-Hee?" Respon Jack sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"GOBLOK!" Semprot Break tanpa malu-malu.

"TKP menjelaskan semuanya," Kata Ernest. "Dilihat dari tangan Pak Yura yang memegang fotomu, itu menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin memberitahu kita bahwa kau pembunuhnya!"

"A-Aku punya alibi! Aku membereskan basement OR dan-"

"Tepat!" Potong Claude. Jack tersentak.

"Kapan kau membereskan basement OR?" Tanya Claude.

"Ehm…. Sekitar jam 5 pagi-"

"Pembunuhan terjadi jam 10 jam lalu! Semua sudah jelas!" Claude tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan bercanda Nightray!" Ujar Pak Glen. "Jack tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu! Walau dia memang muak pada Pak Yura-"

"Itulah motifnya!" Sela Claude lagi. Jack menoleh sendu pada Glen.

"Makasih, Glen." Ujarnya sarkastik. Glen hanya menunduk.

"Ma-masa Jack sih?" Oz menganga tak percaya.

"Keterlaluan!" Ujar Gilbert. Alice hanya menatap Claude marah.

"Sial… kalau begini…!" Break menatap Sharon tajam. Sharon menatap kakanya bingung.

"Eh?"

"Maaf ya Sharon!"

Jack diringkus dan diborgol oleh polisi. Mukanya menandakan keputus asaan. Habis sudah. Dia tidak punya alasan lagi. Semua bukti menuju pada dirinya.

"Dengan begini, kasus terpecahkan!" Ujar Claude sombong.

"Dasar detektif murahan? Ah, salah, malahan detektif gadungan."

Semua menoleh pada sumber suara yang mengejek tersebut. Sharon sedang duduk di atas meja Pak Yura, menunduk ke bawah. Seyuman sinis melebar di bibirnya, tertawa pelan.

"Heh! Brani ya kamu! Kau hanya junior yang tidak mengerti apa-apa!" ejek Claude balik. "Ini terlalu-"

"Terlalu… awal? Khukhukhu, kau sama sombongnya dengan dulu, Claude Nightray,"

Claude tercekat. Begitu juga semua guru.

"Oh, jangan mengejek Sharon juga. Yaa, dia memang masih pemula, tapi semangatnya besar," 'Sharon' mengambil sebuah permen lollipop dari tempat permen di atas meja Yura. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menggigit permen itu.

Poni Sharon memang panjang, tapi terlihat jelas warna mata kanannya yang berwarna merah darah.

"Ka-kamu….!" Bisik Jack tidak percaya.

"Yep~" 'Sharon menunduk member hormat.

"Detektif kelas A Pandora University, Xerxes Break, siap melayani kasus ini dengan senang hati." Senyumnya melebar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, dan itulaah Chapter dua!<strong>

**Chapter tiga mungkin besok, saudara-saudara.**

**Dan bagi kalian yang penasaran tentang kasus tsb, bisa cari di Google. Ingat, yang enteng-enteng itu harus diperhatiin juga, itulah detektif handal~!**

**Yak, Katy pamit dulu ay! Mau bikin Pop Mie, hehehe~~!**

**~Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sori tekat sodara-sodara, saya sibuk. Besok juga mau ke Puncak jadi ga bakal apdate yaaa….. 3 harian Kali. Sorry for the wait.**

**Please enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Me and My Ghost Brother's Mystery Adventures**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Murder SOLVED : CASE CLOSED**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sharon (Break) melirik guru-guru di belakang, yang tercengang-cengang.<p>

"Cukup tercengang-cengangnya, itu tidak akan memecahkan kasus," Dengus Break seraya membuang stik lollipop yang sudah habis dikunyah.

"Kau benar-benar-!" Ucap Claude tergagap.

"Jangan mengulang yang sudah kukatakan, Claude," Ujar Break sambil melompat turun dari mejanya. Ia menoleh pada Pak Rufus, yang sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain.

"Sudah lama ya Pak? Daripada pesta pertemuan, saya lebih suka yang begini. Bisa tolong kumpulkan semua guru di sekolah ini?" Senyum Break melebar. Rufus segera memanggil semua guru yang masih di sekolah melalui Liam.

Tidak lebih dari lima menit, semua guru-guru sudah berkumpul. Ada guru biologi Ibu Nightray (Yak, mamanya Elly, Cloudy, Erssy, Vaness~ *Dihajar kluarga Nightray krn kasih nama sembarangan*), guru Forensik Liam Lunnets, Guru Kimia Glen Baskerville, Guru Olahraga Jack Vessalius, dan guru bahasa Cheryl Reinsworth.

Break menatap mereka satu-satu. Semua guru menahan nafas, menunggu pemuda (yang sekarang merasuki tubuh anak perempuan 17 tahun) itu merespons.

"Cuma segini ya Pak?" tanyanya polos.

_GUBRAK!_

Rufus geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak didiknya satu ini. Memang nggak berubah juga.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok Pak, untung pembunuhnya belum kabur~" Kata Break enteng. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Kalau boleh jujur, selama jadi detektif, ini hal yang paling saya paling benci….. Jadi maafkan saya." Break menatap lekat-lekat seorang guru, matanya tajam.

"Pembunuhnya…." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk guru itu.

"….adalah kau, Ibu Nightray!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Ibu Nightray, yang terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda…." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sayangnya, ia tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Break menunduk.

"Maaf, tapi itulah kenyataannya." Ucap Break dengan nada pahit.

"He-Hei! Tunggu dulu Xerxes! Kalau mau balas dendam, jangan menuduh ibuku sembarangan!" Teriak Claude marah. Break tidak tersenyum.

"Apa mukaku terlihat bercanda? Maaf karena aku mengatakan ini, tapi ini masalah serius, Claude." Break menoleh pada Ibu Nightray, yang wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat pasi. Ia mendesah.

"Jelaskan padaku mengapa kau bilang dia pelakunya, Xerx!" Tuntut Liam. Semua guru mengiyakan.

"….baiklah. Tapi jika anda sekalian menuntut jawabannya, dan teori itu benar, kalian harus mengabulkan apapun permintaanku, bagaimana?" Tanya Break dengan nada dingin.

Setelah melihat setiap guru pelan-pelan mengangguk, Break mendesah.

"Berdasarkan pemeriksaan, pembunuhan ini dilakukan tertutup. Jasad diidentifikasikan keracunan _Mezerein_, yang tidak terkandung dalam teh, membuat misteri ini makin sulit." Jelas Break.

"Tapi menurut saya, sesungguhnya ada dua cangkir yang digunakan dalam TKP!"

"Tidak ada, Xerx." Potong Liam. "Kami sudah mencari sekitar jendela dan sekitar sana! Tidak ada pecahan gelas atau sesuatu seperti itu!"

"Ah, kalian akhir-akhir ini kurang teliti ya?" Xerxes geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menunjuk meja bekas teh tersebut.

"Ada dua lingkaran di sini, Liam."

"Tapi itu kan bisa dari pantat cangkir yang sama!" Sela Oz.

"Oz, jangan jadi batu sandungan buat yang lain dong…." Erang Break pelan saat semua mata tertuju padanya, dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Break menoleh pada polisi yang berada di dekat situ. "Coba kau ambil sample dari dua lingkaran ini. Cek bila ada sisa mezerein di bekas-bekas itu. Kalau ada _Mezerein_, logikaku terbukti benar."

Setelah polisi tersebut mengambil hasil sample, Break menoleh kembali pada Ibu Nightray.

"Tolong ceritakan alibi anda, terakhir kali anda melihat Pak Yura."

"Be-begini…. Saya diajak minum teh bersama dengannya. Dan itu memang subuh, sekitar jam setengah lima pagi…" Terang Ibu Nightray.

"Saat minum teh bersama dengannya kelihatan seperti biasa… Dia tidak terlihat sakit."

"Apa yang anda bawa, Ibu Nightray?" Tekan Break.

"Hanya dua potong roti tawar. Saya dan Yura senang makan sandwich coklat. Biasanya dia yang menyediakan selai coklatnya. Pagi ini, dia bawa yang masih baru." Lanjut ibu itu sedikit gugup.

"Memang benar, Break. Ada bekas diambil dengan pisau." Sela Gilbert sejenak sambil menunjukkan bagian dalam selai coklat tersebut.

"Di mulutnya juga ada serpihan roti, Badut." Lanjut Alice menunjuk remah-remah roti di sekitar mulut Yura.

"Ah, terima kasih kalian berdua. Memang kalian teliti." Puji Break. Ia kembali fokus pada Ibu Nightray.

"Nyonya, saya yakin ada yang belum nyonya ceritakan. Anda adalah guru biologi, dan saya yakin Pak Yura memanggil anda bukan hanya karena acara minum teh biasa."

Break sumpah ibu itu sedikit kaget saat ditanya.

"Oh, terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan. Ia sering complain soal masalah sakit kepala." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Itulah informasi yang saya butuhkan. Maafkan saya Ibu, tapi memang Ibu pelakunya." Tutur Break sedih.

"Diam Xerxes! Jangan kamu jelek-jelekkan Ibu lagi!" Claude emosi, dan melempar sebuah kursi kecil, yang langsung dihindari Break. "Kau hanya ingin menjadi terkenal dan menunjukkan kau raja dunia ini, benar kan? Bahkan sampai matipun kau tidak keluar dari lubang itu!"

"Claude, dengarkan baik-baik!" Desis Break. "Aku tidak melakukan ini semata-mata karena mencari kenyataan, bukan membuka dan menyebarkan aib keluarga! Oleh karena itu aku minta pada guru-guru agar menutup masalah ini untuk menjaga nama baik keluargamu!"

Claude tercekat. Nafas Break mulai terengah-engah.

"Waktunya makin tipis…" Dengusnya. "Aku akan mempercepat penjelasanku."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah Xerxes!" Desis Gilbert.

"Bunga dahlia…" Gumam Break pelan. Alis Rufus terangkat satu.

"Ho, bunga Dahlia. Apa yang kau temukan, Xerxes Break?"

"Pembunuh aslinya adalah bunga manis di luar jendela Pak Yura ini, bunga dahlia." Terang Break. Tampak horror dan keterkejutan di muka Ibu Nightray.

"Kalau logika saya benar, inilah kejadian sesungguhnya." Kata Break.

"Jam setengah empat pagi, Pak Yura memanggil Ibu Nightray untuk minum teh pagi bersamanya. Ia menjelaskan pada Ibu Nightray bahwa dia sering sakit kepala, dan ia minta semacam obat, karena sakit kepala itu mengganggu."

"Ibu Nightray memakai kesempatan ini untuk membunuhnya. Ia menipu Pak Yura bahwa tanaman di luar jendelanya adalah tanaman obat, yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit kepala. Karena Pak Yura tahu Ibu Nightray adalah seorang ahli biologi, ia percaya saja. Ibu Nightray mencuci bersih bunga-bunga yang ia petik, dan menyuruh Pak Yura memakannya mentah disertai sandwich coklat supaya rasa anehnya tidak terasa. Ia juga menyuruh Pak Yura minum teh dicampur dahlia, untuk mempercepat proses kematiannya. Lalu Ia keluar, dan tiga puluh menit kemudian, saya duga, Pak Yura pun meninggal di atas mejanya, setelah tidak sengaja menumpahkan teh lain, teh Ibu Nightray yang tersisa. Ibu Nightray yang menyadari hal ini, masuk, mengambil kunci kantor tersebut dan cangkir bekas yang diminum Pak Yura. Ia sadar juga bahwa karena tehnya panas, racunnya meresap ia mengunci kantor dari luar." Break menolah pada seorang polisi.

"Coba cari cangkir di kantor Ibu Nightray," Polisi itu berlalu.

"Tapi…. Kuncinya ada di sini, Xerx." Tunjuk Liam.

"Benar sekali. Tapi apa kau tahu dari tempat kunci itu, ada satu yang kurang? Dilihat dari bekasnya, ada kunci khusus yang juga diletakkan di sana, yang kemudian diambil. Kunci itu adalah kunci cadangan kantor. Kalau tidak percaya, cari kunci yang mirip dengan itu." Ucap Break.

"Jangan bercanda! Kamu punya bukti?" Tanya Ibu Nightray mulai panik.

"Pak!" Seorang polisi menerobos masuk. "Salah satu lingkaran itu mengandung mezerein!"

"Ada cangkir juga! Dan baunya agak aneh, sama seperti bau racun itu dicampur teh!" Kata polisi lain yang langsung menerobos masuk.

Break menoleh pada Ibu Nightray. "Itulah buktinya."

Ibu Nightray mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sa…. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk…!"

"Maaf Ibu…" Bisik Break sedih, mata merahnya menatap sendu ke arah mantan gurunya.

"Tapi Ibulah yang menjelaskan hal itu padaku lima tahun yang lalu…."

Ibu Nightray bergetar hebat. Ia jatuh pada lututnya dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku….!"

"Jadi…. Ibu benar-benar…..!" Tanya Claude tidak percaya.

"Maaf Claude…. Ibu melakukan ini untuk Elliot…."

"Elliot…?" Tanya Gilbert. Elliot adalah adik tirinya.

"Benar…. Saya akan mengaku…" Kata Ibu Nightray lirih seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Pak Yura menjanjikan saya uang untuk membayar sekolah Elliot…. Saya percaya saja. Saya selalu diperbudak olehnya. Saat saya menyadari bahwa ia menipu saya… saya akan balas dendam…"

"Dengan melempar tuduhan pada Jack?" Tanya Oz.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu hal itu akan terjadi!" Bela Ibu Nightray.

"Tapi…. Itu memang benar…." Break bersandar pada tembok, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kalau kau perhatikan wajah pria bodoh itu, dia tersenyum bodoh sambil memeluk-meluk foto Jack."

"B-Break? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Oz berjalan menopang Sharon (Break). Break tidak bisa membiarkan penglihatannya fokus.

"Aku…. Sudah tidak kuat….." Ujar Break lirih.

"Break!" Oz mulai panik saat Sharon (Break) mulai lemah di tangannya.

"Nyonya…. Jangan sekali-kali lakukan hal ini lagi…" Bisiknya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

"Break!"

* * *

><p>"….Uh…." Sharon membuka matanya.<p>

"Sharon! Sudah sadar?" Tanya Oz panik. Sharon melihat sekeliling.

"Di mana….?"

"Di lobby sekolah. Kau pingsan setengah jam." Terang Gil.

"Iya! Setelah Badut bodoh itu merasukimu." Lanjut Alice.

"Oh iya….. Lho? Kakak mana?" Tanya Sharon.

"Err….. pembatas bukuku tidak kupegang jadi dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Oz senyum-senyum.

Sheron menoleh dan melihat Kakaknya yang bersandar lemas pada tembok, bergetar sedikit.

"Kakak! Kakak kenapa? Kok pake tubuh Sharon sembarangan! Kakak jahat! Kakak-!" Rentetan Sharon terputus saat Kakaknya menghantam lantai.

"KAKAK!" Seru Sharon dan dengan pelan mengangkat Kakaknya.

"Sharon…. Maaf ya…" Bisik Break pelan.

"Tidak apa…. Kenapa Kak? Kakak tidak apa-apa?" Sharon panik. Dia sangat menyesal memarahi Kakaknya.

"Hanya sedikit lelah…" Break tersenyum, lalu berdiri, sedikit melayang.

"Kekuatanku terpakai terlalu lama….Setiap kali aku merasuki orang, kekuatanku diserap habis. Jadi hal-hal begini tidak bisa dilakukan sembarangan."

Sharon tersenyum.

"Yang penting Kakak nggak apa-apa."

Break tersenyum lebar. Oz tercekat saat seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Claude.

"Claude… Maaf ya, soal Ibu…" Kata Gilbert. Claude menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ke sini mencari…. Um…. Break… Dia ada nggak?"

"Ada…. Tapi tidak kelihatan saja." Kata Sharon seraya menunjuk Break di sampingnya. Claude perlahan mendekati arah yang ditunjuk Sharon.

"Um…. Xerx…. Terima kasih ya, karena sudah melindungi nama baik keluargaku. Terima kasih karena sudah meminta Pak Rufus untuk merahasiakan hal ini pada publik…. Terima kasih juga karena membantu menurunkan masa penjara Ibu hingga 3 tahun." Bisik Claude jujur.

"Break, lo serius?" Tanya Oz kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Break membela sejauh itu. Break mengangguk, walau tidak kelihatan oleh Oz. (Dia lupa bawa sekat bukunya)

"Nggak apa-apa Claude. Toh sesame detektif harus membantu. Sori juga udah bilang elo detektif gadungan. Jangan sembarangan nuduh Pak Jack dong!" Senyum Break.

Sharon menyampaikan apa yang Kakaknya katakan. Claude membungkuk lagi.

"Terima kasih!"

* * *

><p>"Kakak baik juga ternyata," Kata Sharon.<p>

"Kau adik yang kejam Sharon. Masa Kakak dibilang jahat?" Break merenggut.

Sharon tertawa. Ia sudah pakai baju piyama dan tidur-tiduran di sebelah Kakaknya.

"Yaa, yang penting Kakak sudah memberikan keadilan yang tepat untuk Ibu Nightray," Lanjut Sharon.

"Hahaha, benar Sharon~" Tawa Break.

"Sebenarnya itu permen pertama dalam 3 tahun ini~" Gumam Break. Ia benar-benar mau makan permen lagi.

Sharon melihat Jam.

"Sudah jam 11 malam!"

"Okeee anak kecil ayo tidur, besok sekolah~~!" Kata Break jahil.

"Kakak! Sharon sudah 17!"

"Iya iya~"

Sharon mematikan lampu.

"Oyasuminasai, Onii-san!"

"Oyasuminasai, Sharon Hime-chan~"

* * *

><p><strong>Yak! Chapter 3!<strong>

…**.kok sepertinya ga jelas ya….. (- -")**

**Duh Katy ngetik kaya orang gila dipaksa adek maen Splinter Celll Conviction. Tancepgasduluyabyebye!**

**~Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT HAV I DONE**

**SAIYA LUPA UPDAAATTEE!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Me and My Ghost Brother's Mystery Adventures**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Case: STUDY WELL, SHARON-CHAN!  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sharon, tabah ya,"<em>

"_Maaf ya, Sharon,"_

"_Kakakmu meninggal? Kasihan sekali…"_

"_Ditembak?"_

"_Kejam sekali ya…"_

* * *

><p>"…..Sharon…. nggak mau."<p>

Sharon mendesah panjang seraya menyeret kakaknya yang berusaha tinggal di ranjang.

"Kak, sekolah, Kak,"

"EMOH. GA MAU." Break merengek keanak-anakan, menutupi mukanya (Koq ga tembus ya?) di bawah bantal Sharon.

"Ayo Kaaaakkk,"

"Emoh."

"XERX-NII."

"EMOH."

Sharon mengerang. Biasanya kakaknya yang bangun paling pertama dan biasanya DIA yang diseret pergi. Kebetulan Kakaknya sikapnya kayak anak umur 3 tahun aja, susah banget diaturnya.

"Kak, plis lah, Kak. Kakak musti ikut Sharon lingkaran sinkostan apa lah itu masi blom ngerti SETIDAKNYA AJARIN LAAH DI SEKOLAH," Sharon membujuk Kakaknya yang kembali masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Ogah. Jadi adek keenakan lo. Kemarin kamu ke mall kan sama si Alice? Hah. Hukum karma noh."

"Yaa…. Kan bentar doang…?" Sharon nyengir.

"Siapa yang nyelesein peer matematika, peer bahasa, peer kanji, peer kimia, ama peer forensik kamu kemarin?"

"….umm… kakak?"

"Siapa yang ga dapet permen seharian karena permennya tembus tangan terus?"

"…Kakak… juga…. sih"

"DAANNN siapa yang kena isep pembersih debunya Ghost Busters karena kamu ga kunci pintu dan pergi nyelonong aja ama Alice? Kakak kena interogasi 3 jam di sana. Masa katanya Kakak hantu stalker ga jelas yang ngintipin cewe-cewe mandi? Untung bebas. Itupun subuh tadi."

Sharon mau ketawa, tapi ditahan. Mampus kalo ketawa bener-bener ga dibantuin.

"Xerx-nii… juga."

Break muncul dari bawah selimut, rambut berantakan dan lemes.

"Sebagai bayaran dari segala abuse kamu kemarin, _I hereby declare_ Xerxes Break mau liburan satu hari. TAN. PA. GANG. GU. AN. Rasain noh,"

_**(a/n: Makannya belajar, Sharon. Lo pada juga, Readers. Belajar yg giat. Itu moral hari ini XD)**_

"KAKAKKK NOOOOO!" Sharon triak-triak dramatis, ditambah guncang-guncang Break yang mulai stress karena tidurnya ga nyenyak. Direcokin mulu. Sampe mau teriak juga dia rasanya.

Tapi, sebagai kakak yang bijak dan baik, dia buka mulut dan mengucapkan satu kalimat kakak-kakak yang baik harus bilang…

.

.

…

"Sharon, kamu telat loh,"

.

.

"KYAAA!" Sharon langsung merapihkan buku-bukunya dan melesat keluar bagai Rainbow Da—maksud saya bagaikan burung dikejar naga.

Sementara Kakaknya tidur dengan nyenyak di ranjang.

Akhirnya, ya ,Break?

* * *

><p>Dan beberapa hari kemudian Sharon nangis-nangis ga jelas dengan selembar amplop yang isinya surat….<p>

Buat remedial.

"Good job," Break terkekeh, melayang-layang zero gravity di sebelah Sharon yang pake kemben di kepala dengan tulisan '_Ganbatte!_' dan sedang merevisi ulang pelajaran matematikanya.

"Makannya, belajar dong. Somgbong punya nilai bagus terus, jadi ngeremehin, kan?"

_Sharon Reinsworth Supranatural Harisen ATTACK! _

_SMACK!_

"ITU KENYATAAN!" Break kleper di lantai dengan benjol sebesar bola basket (wow). "MANA ADA ORANG GA BELAJAR SEUMUR IDUP DAPET NILAI BAGUS MULU?"

Sharon hanya mendengus.

"Iya, iya, sori deh. Sharon emang males sih."

"Hahaha, tuh ngaku~"

SMACK!

" Oh iya, ada surat lagi dari Liam-sensei," Sharon menyerahkan surat beramplop merah di depan muka Break. Break mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang berdarah dan membuka surat itu. Ini isinya:

"'Xerxes, gwa curiga nilai-nilai peer dia kenapa bagus, tapi ulangannya jeblok. 2.3, Xerxes. Trus gwa inget ama lo, ternyata gwa baru nyadar itu kerjaan lo. Mohon sebagai Kakak yang berprofesi HANTU dilarang mencampuri pekerjaan rumah milik adik-adik anda, atau kami akan memanggil kembali Ghost Busters di sekitar kawasan tempat tinggal anda. Sekian dan terima kasih, Liam Lunnettes,"

.

.

.

"LIAM SIALAAANN!" Break meledak membanting surat tersebut. "APA MAKSUDNYA PROFESI GWA 'HANTU'?"

Sharon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sampai nangis-nangis dia.

"HAAHAHHAH! PROFESINYA HANTU YA, KAK? HUAHAHAHAH!"

"_DAMARE!_" Break teriak malu, muka merah kaya tomat. Kalo lampunya dimatiin, _glow in the dark_ tuh.

Kasihan Meitantei-san.

"Jadi… gwa jadi detektif itu…. Bukan prosefi…." Break mojok.

"_Profesi_, Kak," Sharon sweatdrop. Kakaknya emang gitu kalo nyangkut profesi. Makannya punya kakak yang perfeksionis itu susah.

"Apa lah…" Break beremo-emo ria.

"Daripada mojok kaya diputusin pacar, mending bantuin dong ini, sama peer tambahan Liam-sensei," Sharon memohon, berharap Break iba sama dia.

"Please lah, Xerx-nii…"

Break cuek. Kaya bebek.

Sharon manyun.

Kalau bebeknya cuek…

…Kasi roti.

"Xerx-niii~" Sharon membujuk, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Break. Break menengok, mukanya kaya zombie hidup yang udah males hidup.

"Kalo Xerx-nii bantuin Sharon belajar, marshmallow yang hari ini buat kakak semua deh~"

Break cengo, ngiler.

_Kena!_ Sorak Sharon dalam hati.

"Oke! Oke!" Break berdiri, masang tampang semacho (HALAH) mungkin. "Sini kakak ajarin!"

"Aljabar dulu dong!"

"Iya, iya, aljabar dulu…"

"Sekalian kerjain ya~!"

"GA!"

* * *

><p>Maka kedua kakak beradik itu belajar—ralat. Adiknya belajar dengen giat, seraya kakaknya mengajar dengan tiga bungkus marshmallow siap konsumsi kapan saja.<p>

"Bener tuh!" Break ngengir kuda. "Tuh, bisa kan!"

"Gampang juga ya…" Sharon geli. Emang dia doang yang males.

"Tidur sonoh, besok sekolah, kan?" Tanya Break, mengelap mukanya dengan syalnya. Biarkan saja kotor. Besok juga bersih. Mungkin dia cuci malem-malem?

Ga akan ada yang tahu.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka ada di ranjang dan berhadapan tolak belakang. Sharon selalu bilang 'soalnya nggak enak hadap-hadapan.', tapi sepertinya ada udang di balik batu.<p>

Sharon menoleh iseng, melihat Kakaknya yang sudah nyaris tertidur.

Ada yang selalu buat Sharon penasaran. Tapi nggak pernah berani.

Waktu dia yakin Break sudah tidur, Sharon mendekati Break dan meraba wajah kakak tirinya. Tetap muda seperti dahulu. Hantu mungkin tidak akan tumbuh, ya?

Tapi yang Sharon paling suka adalah…

BULU MATA ITU.

Sharon nahan-nahan _fangirling squeal_-nya seraya memegang kertas mantera dengan satu tangan dan dengen lembut menyentuh bulu mata Break yang… lentik… dan panjang…. Dan lembut… dan…..

Sharon iri banget sama Break. Ini satu-satunya cowo yang buku matanya selembut dan sepanjang Break yang dia pernah ketemu selama ini. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah ada di atas Break. Jarinya masih membelai rambut Break (plus bulu matanya).

_Padahal kakak masa depannya cerah ya…. Kenapa ya, kok aku yang dibiarkan hidup?_ Tanya Sharon, membelai Break yang sedang tertidur lelap. Sharon kembali ke posisi tidurnya dan merangkul Break erat.

_Aku sangat sayang pada kakak._

_Atau mungkin… sebenarnya lebih…._

_Lebih dari 'sayang' saja….._

Sharon memerah saaat Break dengen lembut menggumam sesuatu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendengar apa yang kakaknya katakan.

"Sha…"

Jantung Sharon berdegup kencang.

Mungkinkah?

"…n…,"

_Ya?_ Sharon mendekatkan lagi kepalanya.

"….Sharingan,"

….

…

..

.

"XERX-NIIIII!" Sharon mengeluarkan harisen pamungkas hantunya. Perasaannya telah tertipu!

_KAKAK BODOH! _

Dan anda bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>"Selamat, Sharon! 10.0!" Liam tersenyum sambil mengembalikan kertas ulangan remedial Sharon. Sharon tersenyum lebar.<p>

"Sayang karena itu remedial, tetap saja nilai akhirnya 6.0,"

Sharon manyun.

"Pasti kau dibantu Xerx menyontek, ya?" Tanya Liam curiga. Sharon tersenyum manis.

"Nggak, Sensei. Kakak ada di rumah, kok,"

* * *

><p>Di kamar Sharon, Break sedang berusaha duduk, dengan kepala yang diperban berat sana-sini, dan beberapa pil Panadol dan obat tidur di sebelahnya. Pria albino tersebut mengerang pelan.<p>

"Memang…. Semalam….. AKU NGOMONG APA SIH?"

* * *

><p>…<strong>..<strong>

**Gaje ya?**

**Sori lupa update, Minna! Udah lama banget trus aku punya DeviantArt baru jadinya agak ribet!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**~Kate**


End file.
